me,my friend,and the sons of sparda
by rosealina.campos.7
Summary: when Alexa loses a bet,she has to take me to see Dante and Vergil.what will happen?
1. first we meet then we fight

Me and Alexa made a dare to see who would win. She lost so now I can go devil hunting hoping to see the sons of Sparda but I am a human,so yeah. I might die.

"Alexa I'm bored to death."

"then just go. You don't have to be here."

I knew she wanted to go home and end the bet already.

"but I want to see the sons of Sparda."

suddenly both me and Alexa felt a chill up there spine.

"yay, there here."

"oh god."

"shut up your the one who likes my brother."

"NO!I DO NOT!"

"see that proves you do but you really are turning out like Nero."

"i cant help myself."

"neither could he."

"true. Lets go see them cause I'm tired already."

she wasn't tired.

"seriously its only 10 at night."

"exactly."

"idiot. You know what now that I think of it your perfect for my brother."

"hey!"

"look there around the corner."

when we went around the corner we saw both sons of Sparda fighting each other. And obviously I had to be the one to stop it cause Alexa was seeing who would win. Idiot.

"how come I always have to do this."

so I decided to go when they strike so that they'd stop and notice me. But they didn't which made me mad cause not only was I about to loose my arms but also my chest.

"ow,that does hurt for a human. god do you want to kill me."

I fell to the ground in pain and then my eyes turned purple and I started to worry. If I start to turn into that thing I would never get out. Or at least that's what Alexa told me. But luckily I didn't. But now im a start a fight cause no one noticed me bleeding.

"you know what that's it."

I grabbed both swords from there hand and moved back.

"there they don't have swords now."

now my wound wasn't going to heal cause im human which sucks. Even though I am half demon,Alexa states that I haven't awaken them so im useless. It took a minute for the brothers to realize they had no sword. The brothers then realized that I was bleeding and they soon rushed to me or so I thought because they then took the swords and started to fighting again. But that's what made me mad and I passed out. That was when Alexa started to worry. She worried about two things. Whether I was going to turn or if I was going to die. I immediately woke up and realized that Alexa was asking if I was okay and then she told the boys to help me. I then took away there swords and started to beat them with it. But I was surprised when Dante took the sword and stabbed me in the stomach. I coughed out blood and Dante took out his sword. I instantly fell to the ground.

"Alina!"

Alexa ran toward me and a tear went down her cheek.

"its to late. Just know."

"what anything."

" you like my brother."

"i told you I don't!"

"but you do don't lie."

she does.

"wait just activate your demonic self then you could heal."

"see Dante this is what happens when you stab strangers." Vergil said

"it wasn't my fault she deserved it."Dante said.

"oh so your saying it's my fault cause im human." I said.

"no,that's not-"

"it's what he meant." Vergil said.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were purple and next thing I know my wound has healed which meant I am going to stay like this for a while. I ended up having wings and cool ones to.

"oh you best pray you were never born."

"oh no." Dante said.

"Wait. Your suppose to be a different person if you turned." Alexa said.

"then what am I then."

"its either you're a vampire with wings or a dark angel."

"a vampire cant have wings and what do you mean dark angel."

"a dark angel is an angel but instead of being white wings they're black."

"what about the vampire part."

" I was just testing if you're smart or not."

"just like I said perfect for my brother."

"i told you I don't like him."

"okay,so dinner at 5 then. Wait hold on let me get my recorder."

I was gonna get her now.

"you think they forgot about us."Vergil said.

I heard him so then I tested what I could do. I so then popped out a sword and started to beat him with it. And of course Alexa recorded it. So going on you tube.

"okay,okay. You can stop beating me to death gorgeous." Vergil said.

Oh hell no. did he just say gorgeous. He is so going to die. So I stabbed him and he fell to the ground. That's right. I handled it like a boss.


	2. explanations lead to yournextdestination

Obviously what I didnt notice was that she and Dante were talking about me. I already knew she was perfect for both Nero and my brother but I cant let her make another one. I apparently wasn't looking and Vergil punched me. And then got on top of me(literally)and put his arm against my neck. But because I'm so awesome I pushed him off of me and he hit the wall. I swear I herd bones cracking.

"this is why no one calls me gorgeous, k."

next thing I know Dante and Alexa are laughing there buts off.

"whats your guy's problem."

"nothing!" both of them said at the same time.

I didn't notice until Dante whistled at me and Alexa was pointing to my clothes. I started out with perfect jeans and shirt on and now my jeans are ripped,my shirt is bloody and since Vergil put me down

ripped in half(thank god it was the bottom half).

"this is all your fault!" I say to Vergil.

"uh..k."

"why I outta-"

"Just stop!both of you." Alexa said.(uh oh shes mad)

"cool down girl."

"Not helping!"

"why does this happen when i'm with her."

I pick up my phone and call Nero. Since they have the same anger issues,it be best for him to take care of it.

"hello."

"Hi,Nero-"

"anger problems again."

"you know me so well."

"its a good thing I can sence her or else you would be screwed."

"thank you!"

"anytime."

"who are you talking to."Alexa sates(shes on to me)

"got to go bye."(i hang up.)

in five minutes he was here and trying to calm Alexa down while I distract the sons of Sparda. Why did I have to get the worst job.

"now I regret wining the bet."

"what bet!" both of them say

"a bet so that"i wonder if I lie. "i can finally get her to have dinner with my brother with me."

"useless bet ever." Dante said.

"i know but if I didn't say I wouldn't have dinner with her she wouldn't even do the bet in the first place."

"wow,she must not like your brother then."

"oh,she does,my brother-Fabian-has been gone for a year now because of school, and I only met Alexa after he left and she already has an image of what he looks like."

"k,you've proved me wrong. But why are you here"(hes onto me.)

"cause lady over here wanted to practice so she dragged me along."

"k Al,shes calmed down a bit." Nero interrupts.

"k,thanks again ill take her home before these people turn into fight targets."

"what!" they then say.

"you want me to drive you guys home."Nero offers

"you can take her I have to go meet Fabian before he kills me literally."

"k have fun."

Nero grabs Alexa and puts her in the car while i'm stuck with these buffoons.

"well nice meeting you guys and all but I have to go." I started walking.

"wait!"

Next thing I know Dante has his hand on my arm and In my mind i'm just wondering. Why?

"when can we see you again,not cause I want to see you, but so you can rematch with my brother."

"sure."

I pull out a piece of paper with my number written on it. It was suppose to be for Fabian since we don't keep in touch but I could always give it to him when we meet later.

"here's my number."

my phone vibrates and its Fabian

* * *

**Fabian: hey!where are you, I'm already here.**

**Me:almost there bro chill out!**

**Fabian:k. See you there sis. :)**

* * *

"sorry got to go. Fabian's waiting for me."

"k. have fun."

"thanks bye."

"bye."

I leave instead confused. Did he like me? Do I like him? Why did he stop me when I was leaving? Well Fabian was waiting for me luckily the restaurant was only around the corner. When I got there Fabian was waiting for me. No surprise. It was only one time when I came early and that was when he left. He looks happier than usual. I wonder why.

* * *

**sorry its been so school and all! please review if its bad or good.**


End file.
